


Prey/ Hunt

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Is a Werecat, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marichat May 2019, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Prey/hunt, shy adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Prey/ Hunt

It has been five days since I have left him. For some reason, my heart was jumpy and all over the place. I could never sit still and even my parents were commenting on it. I couldn’t help it, though. He was everywhere.

He popped up on the streets, my room, my school. Everywhere! I was becoming more paranoid, but I couldn’t help it. I was on edge since the meeting.

I pulled out the object he managed to slip me that I didn’t notice. I always brushed my fingers over the bell whenever I felt a particular itch needing to be settled.

“Marinette? Are you alright?” I snap my head up to the shy and awkward boy who was in our class.

“Yea! Fine! Just lost in my head.” I smiled at Adrien, the kid who I had misjudged in the beginning. I wished it didn’t start off as rocky as it had been, but I had jumped to conclusions without looking for all the facts. It was the fact he apologized to me that was made me look at him in a different light. He was so sincere and nice that I almost would have fallen for him if not for his background. I mean, why would _he_ of all people want to date someone like me? I quickly squish any hope of us being together even when my heart pounded to be with him.

“Are you sure? You seemed distracted for the past days, now?” His worried face softened my heart slightly, and my treacherous heart beated slightly faster at his voice.

“Just been in a block for designing. Been trying to dig at it for a while, now.” I smiled at him as his face blush slightly.

“W-well I hope you’re fine? Not that I mean that sexually because I didn’t. That also doesn’t mean you’re not not pretty. Shit! I keep messing up. Not that I don’t think you’re pretty because you are and I’m going to stop talking now.” He shut his mouth and scurried away before I had a chance to even speak a word.

I wished he wasn’t so shy. He seemed like a really nice guy, but he always seemed nervous around me.

I looked around my surroundings to see I was left alone in the classroom. I guess Alya has given up on trying to break me from my thoughts.

I walk out of the classroom to find that everyone has deserted from the hallways.

What the hell?

I looked around but not a single soul was here. Not even any teachers.

“Hello?! Anyone here?!” I yelled out to the empty space.

“No one’s here, princess.” I whip my body around to see a leaning werecat. Specifically, one that had rescued me days ago.

“You!” I hissed as he smirked.

“Chat Noir, at your service.” He bowed as he took my hand to kiss the back side of it.

“What are you doing here?!” I snatched my hand away and looked at him glaringly.

“Well, I only wanted to wish my princess a happy day. Figure out how you’re holding up.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but I could see the unease he held.

“Why are you here, though?!” I asked when he shook his head.

“I come and go as I want, princess. I’m part cat, remember?” His eyes lit in mischief but I was having no part in it.

“What do you want?” I asked again.

“I wanted to see you, princess.”

“Why?!” I asked annoyed by his responses.

“Because you’re mine.”

I felt myself blick a few times in disbelief before letting out a chuckle. It soon turned into a giggle that exploded into a laugh.

“Yours?!” I laughed harder as I leaned onto the lockers where we were at. His expression though was serious and agitated.

“Yes, mine. I saved you from him, now, you are mine. I claimed you and you accepted me,” He explained.

“Yea? And pray to tell, when did you claim me and I accepted it?” I asked with humor lighting my voice.

“Since you been carrying my bell.” He grinned as I started to frown.

“Didn’t think I notice you keeping my little present, did you? You have kept it on you for days now and chosen to do it willingly. Therefore, I claimed you and you have accepted.” His smug expression was seriously making me want to punch him in his face.

“Then, take it back!” I yelled as he tensed.

“I can’t. You took it. You accepted the thing, whether you like it or not. You’re my mate and I’m yous.”

“That doesn’t make sense, though!” I screeched as I felt the frustrations pile up.

“Of course it doesn’t. You’re human and I’m supernatural.” He scoffed as he shook his head.

“Then, get yourself a new mate, then!” I yelled when he shook his head again.

“You humans don’t get it,” He said shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at me. “A mate is someone who is most compatible with you. The person who you are meant to be with from the day you been fabricated from existence. You are the person made for me just I am made for you.”

“So what? I’m like…” I searched for the term when I knew what my heart was saying.

Soulmate.

“Yes. I suppose that would be the most definite term.”

I looked at him wide eyes while he stared at me normally.

“Right, humans can’t read minds. I forgot.” He realized as I stared at him shocked and in stupor.

“Read minds?” I repeated when he waved it off.

“Nothing of importance.”

“Nothing of importance. This is important. Everything is important. I’m stuck with a werecat who is annoyingly holding back information that is essential.” I rant and huff at the end of my statements.

“If it makes you feel better, we still haven’t fully mated. Not until, you know.” He coughed and I had a vague idea what he was referring to.  

“Not in your fucking mind, stray.” I glared at him with such fury that he sank in his position.

“I’m not a stray,” He mumbled but I gave him a look that shut him up quickly.

“There’s no way I’m doing this,” I muttered before walking away from… this.

“Hey, wait! Where are you going?!” He yelled when I gave him the middle finger.

“Leave me alone!” I stomped outside to see it as deserted as the school itself.

“I can’t!”

“You can, but I think you don’t want to. Besides, where the hell is everyone?!” I shout in frustration.

“They are somewhere else. For the time being.”

“Why?!” My head was spinning and worry was beginning to prickle my skin. What happened to Nino, Alya, my parents, my classmates?

His face was pensive for a moment before it turned into a sly grin.

“I have an offer for you. You win, I tell you anything you wish. I win, I get to have you as mine.” He said with confidence oozing from his mouth.

I looked at him suspiciously. On one hand, if I win, I could finally make sense of all of… this. On the other, I could end up losing everything I hold dear.

“What’s the rules?”

“Smart. I like that you’re smart, princess.”

“Stop calling me princess and answer the question,” I growled as he relented with a chuckle.

“Call it… a game of cat and mouse. Of course, I’m going to be the cat and you, my mate, are going to be the mouse. I catch you and I get you as my own. If you managed to avoid being captured be me in eight hours, you got yourself the key to all your questions. At least, the ones I know of to my knowledge.” He held his hand out and looked at me with his fangs shining.

“Do we have a deal?” His eyes held mirth and mischief and I knew this was a trap, but… I hate you, stupid heart.

“Deal.”

His whole body changed and he suddenly became bigger and more wild than before.

“Then, let the hunt begin.” His smile was the last thing I saw before running away quickly.


End file.
